


Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

by ibonekoen



Series: Rough Hands [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's returning home on her first leave ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Non-powered, modern AU set in an rp verse called Rough Hands, started with a friend. Stephanie Rogers and Clint Barton met in high school and started dating. Eventually they get married. She's Army, he's a Marine, and together, they try to make their lives as soldiers work.
> 
> Also, it goes without saying, but here it is anyway: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Please don't sue me.

Restlessness had long since settled into Stephanie Barton's bones, and she curled her fingers around the armrests of her seat, her grip tight enough to turn her knuckles white. She'd been stuck on the plane for far too long, and while the end of her journey was in sight, it couldn't come fast enough for her tastes. She just wanted to land, collect her belongings and get the hell out of there.

"Nervous flier?" the sweet, elderly woman seated next to her asked, offering a gentle smile when Stephanie looked her way.

Stephanie laughed and shook her head. "No, I’m just really excited to get home." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing her grip to relax.

The woman let out a soft chuckle. "How long have you been overseas?”

Stephanie glanced down at her Army fatigues and smiled. “Eighteen months.” Her fingers curled around the gold ring hanging on her dog tags chain, and she began to drag the ring back and forth. Any moment, she’d be feeling that familiar, gentle bump of the wheels hitting the tarmac.

“How long have you been married? Is your husband a soldier too?” the woman asked.

Stephanie glanced at her, smiling again. Grateful for the distraction, she nodded. “He’s a Marine though. Don’t think I haven’t gotten a lot of teasing from my unit about that.” She grinned. “We’ve been married two years as of last Tuesday. He’s on leave right now and waiting for me at the airport.”

The woman laughed and smiled. “Ah, I see, hence your eagerness to land. How long has it been? Since you last saw him, I mean.”

Stephanie could feel warmth rising in her cheek. Eagerness didn’t begin to cover the feeling inside her when she thought about finally getting to see her husband in the flesh. Oh sure, they’d talked to each other during their mutual deployments via a number of sources – Skype, text messages, phone calls. She’d even handwritten him a letter or two – but none of it compared to getting to hold him again. “Way too long. We got married, got settled into our home and then he was shipped out after two months. Four months later, I was shipped out, and his deployment ended four months ago. He had a couple of days of downtime before my deployment, but he couldn’t really make it home in time, so…” She blinked, startled. Had it really been two years since she’d last hugged and kissed her husband? “Wow. I just realized how long it’s been.”

She blinked away the tears gathering in her eyes and jumped a little when she felt warm hands clasp hers. She glanced down to find that the woman had taken her hand in her own, and when she lifted her gaze to the woman’s face, the woman smiled.

“Well, it’s no wonder you’re so excited to get home then.” The woman patted her hand. “I’m sure he’s just as excited to meet you. I remember it was the same way with my Jeffrey. He was a Navy man. I wasn’t in the service myself but I kept busy at home. We had two children by the end of the war.” The woman laughed, her eyes twinkling. “But every time he came home, it was like Christmas. The kids wouldn’t be still or quiet, and I must say, I got a bit overcome with giddiness myself.” She patted Stephanie’s hand. “It’s a very brave thing you’re doing for your country. Being separated from a loved one, especially a new husband, isn’t easy, but I thank you.”

Stephanie felt a fluttering in her heart at the woman’s words, and it was all she could do not to start crying right there. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name. I’m Stephanie, by the way.”

The woman smiled. “Grace Worthington. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie.” Her smile brightened as they felt that gentle bump. “Ah! There we are. Won’t be much longer now, dearie.” She released Stephanie’s hand and patted her knee. “You’ll be back in your…what’s your husband’s name?”

“Clint.” Stephanie grinned, feeling her heart swell just at the mention of his name. “Clint Barton. He’s a sergeant. We’ve been together since high school. He enlisted in the Marines right out of high school, but I chose to go to West Point. It’s a family tradition. My father’s a colonel.”

Grace nodded. “Well, you’ll be back in your Clint’s arms before you know it. Be sure to thank him for his service as well for me, would you?”

Stephanie grinned and nodded. “Yeah, sure, and thank you.” She stood up from her seat as soon as they were given the all clear sign and took a step back so Grace could step out into the aisle. “Do you have any carry-on luggage? I can get it down for you.”

Grace shook her head and smiled. “No, everything’s in the cargo hold, but thank you. Don’t you worry about me. My grandson is meeting me at baggage claim. You just go find your man and plant a big ol’ kiss on him.” She wiggled her eyebrows and then laughed as Stephanie’s face turned bright red.

~*~*~

Stephanie bit her lip as she stepped off the escalator and began walking toward the baggage claim terminal. Her eyes scanned the gathered crowd, searching for her husband. When she’d turned her phone on as soon as she’d disembarked the plane, she’d gotten a text message that he’d be waiting for her, but so far, there was no sign of him.

Just when her hopes were beginning to fade, she heard somebody shout “Hey, soldier!” She turned, and her face lit up as she saw him, dressed in jeans and a faded t-shirt, a baseball cap with the Marine Corp logo jammed down low on his face. In one hand, he held a sign on which he’d scrawled “MRS. BARTON” in giant, blocky letters. In the other, he held onto the strings of a dozen red, white and blue striped star balloons.

She’d told herself she wasn’t going to cry, but as she rushed toward him, she felt wetness on her cheeks. They crashed into each other, and she felt his arms go around her waist as his lips slid into place against hers. She felt a rush of love and heat, and laughter bubbled up out of her as balloons bopped her in the face. When she pulled back, she cupped her hands around his face, and she was pretty sure she saw tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

“Welcome back, Lieutenant,” he said, his voice rough. “Did you have a good flight?”

She nodded and sniffled just a bit. “Yeah. Remind me to tell you about Grace. Right now, I just want to go home.”

He grinned and nodded, taking a step back. He handed her the balloons, eliciting a giggle from her, and then scooped up her bag and threw it over his shoulder. With his free hand, he reached for hers, threading their fingers together. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
